


Gift from the Queen

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costumes, M/M, Object Insertion, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has been looking forward to Queen Productions' porn star auction for months. When he finally gets to have JT Powers to himself, he gets more than he bargained for and he loves every inch of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift from the Queen

Jensen stood at the big panorama windows, looking out over the city spreading out in front of him and he couldn't quite hold back the smirk curving up the corners of his lips. With a glass of red wine in his hand and his tie loosened, Jensen felt himself relaxing after the tension that had been the big auction. The bidding war for Queen Productions' biggest star, JT Powers, had been intense to say the least but Jensen was pleased he had ended up paying less than what he had planned. For a night with JT Powers though, Jensen was more than willing to spend some money. There was only so much pleasure he could find in the random bodies he brought home from clubs around the city and Jensen craved something more.

The intercom buzzed and Jensen walked over to it, glass still in hand.

"Hello?"

"I'm JT, I come from Queen Productions," a smooth voice responded and a shot of excitement ran through him.

"Of course. Come on up."

Jensen took a deep sip of his wine, leaning against the wall and his eyes firmly locked on the door. For all the times he had watched JT Powers' movies he was sure it would be very different actually meeting the man in person. It would be even more different to be the one fucked into the mattress by that huge, powerful body. When the doorbell rang, Jensen put his glass down on a side table and went to open the door. He felt his mouth go slightly dry when he found himself face to face with JT Powers.

"I take it that you're Mr. Ackles?"

Being called Mr. Ackles always made Jensen think of his father, something he really didn’t need when he wanted to be thinking of all the things JT would be doing to him soon.

"Jensen," he corrected, taking a step back to let JT inside. "Come in."

In the movies that Jensen had jacked off to so often JT seldom smiled, so the wide grin that met him took Jensen by surprise and his gaze dropped to the deep dimples that cut dents into JT's cheeks.

"Do you drink? I have a nice zinfandel opened if you want a glass?" Jensen offered while JT shrugged out of his leather jacket and put his bag down on the floor.

"That sounds delicious. And my name is actually Jared. But if you prefer to call me JT, that’s obviously okay. Either way, considering the amount of money you paid for this night, you can pretty much make up your own name if you want."

Jensen took his own wine glass and led JT- Jared - into the kitchen, pouring a second glass and topping off his own.

"I think I like Jared," Jensen admitted.

Having an actual name and not just the screen persona made things feel more real, like he was about to sleep with an actual person and not just the pornstar who had starred in so many of his fantasies.

"First name basis it is," Jared agreed, taking a sip of the wine and a low moan escaped him. "This is really good wine. Now, should we talk about how you want to do this? Alaina told me what's on your wishlist."

"Yeah," Jensen said slowly, his cock throbbing at the very thought of what would happen. "She didn't tell me if I should prepare something. I mean, I have lube but that's about it."

Jared smirked and got up, taking another sip of wine before walking out of the kitchen, stopping to throw a glance back over his shoulder.

"I was thinking about just showing up here in full uniform, but that felt a little too stripper, even for me."

Jensen laughed, allowing himself a look at Jared's ass when the man walked out of the room, the ass he'd seen flex as JT Powers fucked into a willing body. Seeing that ass, even with jeans clinging to it, Jensen was damn sure that one night with Jared was money well spent. He wasn't sure how long had passed before Jared reappeared in the door but when he returned Jensen felt the blood rush to his cock.

"Well, damn."

Dark blue material clung to Jared's wide shoulders and Jensen was sure that the shirt must have been tailor made, with the way it fit both broad shoulders and slender waist. The pants were slightly too close to what an actual police officer might wear, but they looked damn good on Jared and Jensen bit down on his lower lip to stifle a moan of appreciation.

"It's even hotter this way," Jensen mumbled to himself, putting down his glass and walking closer to Jared.

"Hotter than the movie you mean?" Jared smirked. "Now we'll see how bad you are. I can't take you in for speeding or something here, but I'm sure we'll figure something out. Won't we?"

Before Jensen had time to respond, Jared was pressed up against him and big hands wrapped around Jensen's wrist. Trying to pull away was pure instinct but there was no way for him to get out of Jared's tight grip. Jensen wasn't small in any way, but Jared was huge and he could hold both Jensen's hands with one of his own.

"Trying to get away from me, Ackles?" Jared asked and his voice was deep, a dirty edge to it that made Jensen shiver.

"No, Officer," Jensen protested and he could see Jared's eyes darken with lust.

"I think you are," Jared said slowly. "I might have to restrain you if you don't behave."

His movements were quick and the next moment Jensen found himself lifted up off the ground only to be slung across Jared's shoulder and carried out into the living room. Usually Jensen would have protested, loudly, but the realization of how easy Jared could manhandle him made Jensen too turned on to object. Jensen was dumped down on the couch and Jared's hands moved from holding him in place to tug at his shirt and Jensen _did_ protest when buttons scattered across the floor.

"Shut up," Jared growled in a tone of voice that made the words catch in Jensen's throat. "Now that I've got you bare, I'll just…"

The next moment cold metal encircled his wrists and Jensen tried to look back over his shoulder to where Jared had handcuffed Jensen's hands behind his back.

"Looks like I got you just where I want you," Jared said, only it was the filthy voice of JT Powers that brushed against the back of Jensen's neck. "And now that I have you like this, it would be best for you to obey. Trust me, you don't want to be taken down to the station."

Jensen had never been much for roleplay, but it was different when it was Jared pressing against him. He could feel Jared's cock against his ass, thick and hard and everything Jensen had spent too many long hours thinking about.

"Well look at you," Jared almost purred. "Pushing that slutty ass back against me. Just begging to be fucked, aren't you?"

Listening to JT's mouth spill filth was one of the best things about his movies but even with that knowledge, Jensen hadn't expected the lust that rose up within him at Jared's words.

"Jesus."

"I really doubt he has anything to do with this," Jared laughed. "Now tell me, Jensen, do you want me to take you back to the station, or do you have some other plan to please me? Because, let me tell you, I have some real nice ideas for things I could do to you."

"Do it," Jensen gasped out. "Please. Anything."

"Oh you're a greedy thing, aren’t you? And you look so damn pretty like this, chained up and begging for it."

Jensen's slacks were pulled down his hips, not enough for Jensen's cock to come free but enough to get under the curve of his ass and Jensen groaned when Jared's hands palmed his ass. The big hands on his skin felt good and it became even better when Jared spread his ass cheeks and a warm tongue pressed against Jensen's hole.

"Oh my fucking god!" Jensen cried out, pushing back against Jared but it wasn't easy with his hands tied behind his back.

"Mmmh," Jensen hummed, sending vibrations through Jensen. "I thought you'd taste good, and you do. Gonna get you all wet before I finger you open for my cock."

The warm tongue circled his rim, pressing against it and Jensen moaned, resting his head against the back of the couch. He couldn't hold back the moans, rocking back against Jared and begging for more. It was the best thing he'd ever experienced, a sweet pleasure as Jared's wet tongue pushing inside him and Jensen wondered if maybe he could come just from that tongue exploring him.

"Fuck, you're good at that."

Jared laughed against the curve of Jensen's ass before sealing his lips over the rim and sucking and Jensen cried out in pleasure. The hands on his hips felt huge, strong and easily holding him in place but it wasn't enough.

"Touch me," Jensen pleaded, struggling against the cuffs.

"Now, now," Jared said, pulling away from where he had been licking Jensen's ass. "Don't struggle, don't want you to hurt yourself. Although, I think you'd look good with a few bruises."

<> <><> <><> <><> <><> <><> <><> <>

Jared couldn't believe how lucky he was. The yearly auction wasn't really the kind of thing he was looking forward to, but he fucked people for a living and taking one night a year to help pull in that amount of money was the least he could do. Alaina's company was easily the best one out there, and the auction was a small price to pay to stay in her good books.

That said, someone like Jensen? Well, Jared wouldn't have minded fucking Jensen for free.

It was clear that Jensen had prepared himself for Jared; his skin was smooth and tasted clean but when Jared pushed his tongue inside he could taste something rich and musky that made his own cock harden even further. He was glad he had brought his own supplies and he fumbled for his pocket where the lube was waiting, a brand much better than what Jensen had provided. A low whine left Jensen when Jared pulled back and the man beneath him was once more writhing against the couch in a desperate struggle for more. Jared smiled as Jensen stilled at the sound of the cap being snapped open and he quickly slicked his fingers up before pushing one digit inside Jensen.

Jensen moaned, a long drawn out sound when Jared buried the finger deep inside, twisting it around some to feel how tight Jensen was. Sex was a job, a good way to bring in a lot of money, but fucking Jensen would be pure pleasure. One finger was quickly followed by a second finger, pressing inside to work Jensen open and even though it must have burned some Jensen's moans and soft begging didn't stop.

"See, you're taking this quite well," Jared said and his gaze was locked on where Jensen's pink rim was stretched around his fingers. "Don't need to take you in, do I? You'll be so nice for me. And besides, if I took you into the station, I might have to share you with the other officers and I'm not fond of sharing."

Jared knew he sounded possessive but he didn't care, not when Jensen clenched down even tighter around him. Every part of Jared ached to be inside the body stretched out in front of him, but he had read Jensen's wishes for the night and he knew there was something he needed to do first. With two fingers still working Jensen's ass, Jared reached for his night stick, hoping that Jensen didn't notice what he was doing. The handle fit firmly in Jared's hand and the black material was a stark contrast to the pale skin spread out in front of him.

"Fuck me, officer. Please!"

"Oh, I think you need to be nicer than this before you deserve my cock, don't you? I have so many ideas for you…"

Pulling his fingers free Jared stared down at where Jensen was slightly open, pinks insides looking very inviting. He added some lube to the night stick, resting it against Jensen's ass but not pushing inside, waiting to see if Jensen would understand what was about to happen.

"What are you doing? Don't stop!" Jensen cried out but then he shifted back slightly and Jared could tell the moment Jensen understood what was happening. "Is...oh fuck. Yes. Do it!"

Jared smirked and pushed the night stick forward, watching as the dark stick stretched Jensen open and Jensen pushed back against the intrusion. For all the people Jared had fucked on camera, willing bodies following a script, he had never been with someone as wanton as Jensen and he couldn't stop himself from rocking the nightstick back and forth, stretching Jensen even further and smiling at the sounds Jensen made when it dragged against his prostate.

"Gonna fuck you like this," Jared said, moving the nightstick in and out of Jensen's body. "Keep you on your knees like this and just fuck you deep and hard. It's what you want, isn't it? Misbehaving so you'd get my attention? Well, you fucking got it."

A shiver ran through Jensen's body and Jared could see Jensen's ass squeeze the nightstick, not sure if he was trying to pull it in deeper or push it out.

"You want that? Wanna be a good boy for me, Jensen?"

"Yes!" Jensen cried out, his hands opening and closing uselessly. "Fucking please. I'll do anything, just fuck me already. I need you to fuck me. Fucking hell, so hot. So damn hot. I want it. Give it to me. Uh- Please. JT. Jared. Do it!"

Jared wanted to do just that, but it was such a pretty sight and he also wanted to drag it out. He opted for the latter, moving the nightstick slowly in and out until Jensen's moans were closer to sobs and he was once more struggling against the cuffs. Only then did Jared finally get his cock free and he was unable to stifle the moan when he quickly slicked himself up. His fingers in combination with the nightstick probably wasn't enough to really prepare Jensen for Jared's cock, but he was sure they were both desperate for it so he wasted no time before pulling the nightstick free and burying himself inside Jensen with one slow push.

"Holy fuck!" Jensen cried out, his ass impossibly tight around Jared's cock.

"Jesus," Jared hissed out, staring down at where Jensen was stretched wide around him and he had to pull in a few deeps breaths before he pulled back, watching the way Jensen's rim clung to him.

The times before when Jared had been up for auction he had forced himself to do it, the same way he sometimes did with movies. With Jensen though, he had to force himself to not just fuck Jensen into the mattress within seconds. Considering the amount Jensen had paid, he deserved more but Jared wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep himself in check.

"So good," Jensen moaned, the cuffs clinging when he once more struggled to get free. "Oh god, I need more. Fuck me- oh- harder. Please, harder!"

There was no way Jared could deny a plea like that and he took a firm grip on Jensen's hips before slamming himself back inside, groaning when his balls slapped against Jensen's and after that there was no more holding back. He fucked into Jensen with deep, hard thrusts, chasing his own pleasure at the same time as he tried to angle himself to make sure he brushed against Jensen's prostate. From the desperate moans and begging that spilled from Jensen's mouth he was sure he had found his goal and he loved the way Jensen's ass felt around his cock.

"God damn you feel good on my dick," Jared groaned. "Your ass spread all wide around me, such a pretty sight. So good for me. Gonna fill you up real good, you'll feel my come drip out of you when I'm done with you. Leave you all wet and- _fuck_!"

The last word died out on a sharp cry when Jensen clenched down hard around him, his ass working Jared's cock perfectly with each thrust and Jared could feel himself rushing towards his orgasm. Just when he was about to reach down and touch Jensen he felt the man beneath him go still, ass squeezing even tighter for a moment and then Jensen came, trembling around Jared's cock. With the sounds, sight and feel of Jensen falling apart in front of there was no way Jared could hold his own orgasm at bay and it only took a few thrusts before he came deep inside of Jensen.

"Oh god," Jensen mumbled into the couch. "I don't think I've come that hard in years."

Jared slowly pulled out, watching the way his come slowly ran down Jensen's thighs and Jared had never been more grateful for the rigorous testing that allowed for barebacking.

"Yeah," Jared agreed. "I'm kinda wishing I had a camera right now; do you have any idea how hot you look like this?"

"I might let you, if you uncuff me."

For a moment Jared did hesitate, but then he decided to be nice and he got the key out of his breast pocket, uncuffing Jensen and before he could think it through, he flipped Jensen around on the couch and pressed their lips together. Jensen responded eagerly and they collapsed down on the couch, tangled together and kissing greedily.

"Damn," Jensen laughed against his lips. "I wish you guys had those auctions more often."

Jared looked down at Jensen, taking in sweat damp hair and kiss-swollen lips and he was pretty damn sure that fucking Jensen was something he wanted to do again, preferably without money being involved.

<><>  



End file.
